


We Hear The Call

by MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Dialogue-Only, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Frerard, M/M, One Shot, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Worker Frank Iero, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 20:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance/pseuds/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance
Summary: Gerard calls a sex line, but not for the reason you'd think... let's listen in, shall we?





	We Hear The Call

**Author's Note:**

> Hi sweeties
> 
> A long notes section today - sorry.
> 
> This fic is a result of a challenge. Me and some awesome fic writers have decided to try and help each other get better, stretch and improve our writing, with regular challenges.  
> The latest one was 'dialogue only' yeah, what idiot decided that?!  
> Me.  
> I set the challenges.  
> And it was a challenge. I set it because I'm constantly in awe of those that can pull it off and I knew it would test me.  
> This is the result. It features two of my favourite things in fic; sex workers and Gerard unknowingly being a complete dork. Despite this I can't decide if I love it or hate it and I wasn't gonna post it.  
> Then I heard today's sad news, the passing of the amazing Stan Lee. It's devastating, of course, but it also reminded me that creating and sharing whatever you love to do is so important.  
> So though I'm sure he would hate it, this one is for him. Excelsior <3

“Good evening, Jersey Playtime; local toys for local boys. You're speaking to Frank. How can I turn you on tonight?”

“Oh! Wow. That's like… that's a fucking mouthful.”

“I'd rather have a mouth full of you, baby. What's your name?”

“Gerard.”

“Hi, Ger-”

“Oh wait. Fuck. I shouldn't have given you my real name, right?”

“It's fine, baby. We can just pretend it's not your real name. It doesn't matter.”

“Right. Okay. Fine… I guess.”

“Is there something else you'd rather I called you? Something you want to call me?”

“Erm… like what? Aren't you Frank?”

“I'm whoever you want me to be, baby. Daddy, master, whore, slut…”

“Can you be a teacher?”

“Sir, then. Have you been a naughty boy? Did you forget your homework?”

“No? Shit, sorry, no. I meant, like, teach me.”

“So more classroom kind of thing? Less principal’s office?”

“What? Frank?”

“Sir.”

“What?”

“It's sir to you, Gerard. Now pay attention before you get detention.”

“Oh! No, not like… Frank, I actually want you to teach me.”

“You know you've called a sex line, right?”

“Yeah. Of course.”

“Right…”

“I hooked up with this guy and… he wanted me to, like, talk… in bed. Apparently I suck at it.”

“Oh.”

“And I thought, who better to help me out with dirty talk than someone who does it for a living?”

“I'm gonna level with you, Gerard, this is the weirdest call I've ever had. And I get asked to do some pretty freaky shit.”

“Like what?”

“Some dude once asked me to honk like a seal while he jerked off.”

“Shit! Really?”

“Yeah. For real.”

“That's not exactly dirty talk. You do that, don't you?”

“Honk like a seal or dirty talk? It's a yes to both, I'm not the one paying for the call - I do what I'm asked, honey.”

“So, can you give me an example or something? A few tips?”

“I guess. Just say what you want; what you want to do to them, what you want them to do to you.”

“Like, suck my dick?”

“It's a little direct but sure. Dress it up a little but don't force it. Describe it, break it down into smaller actions.”

“It's dick sucking - how do you describe it any clearer?”

“Why don't you try it the other way - tell me what you'd do to me if I was there now, naked and spread out on your bed.”

“I'd have to change my sheets first and-”

“Gerard. I'm lying on your very clean, freshly made bed, completely naked and begging for you. What are you gonna do to me?”

“I… I don't know.”

“Well, you're not just gonna look at me, right?”

“No?”

“C’mon, Gerard. I'm all yours, what are you gonna do?”

“Fuck you?”

“Before that. Start at the beginning; where are you putting your hands first?”

“Your thighs… yeah, maybe just squeeze them a little, push them open.”

“And then?”

“Kiss them. Lick them.”

“Mmm your tongue feels so good, baby. You gonna be a little rough with me?”

“Yeah. Maybe I'll bite them. Not hard, just enough to leave a mark, so you can see it and remember I've been there.”

“Marking me up, possessive huh?”

“I just… I don't know, some guys like a little pain.”

“I do, baby. So now I'm all red and bruised what are you gonna do?”

“Lick them. The marks I mean. Just swipe my tongue over them, taste them.”

“How do they taste?”

“Good. Like… like sweat and salt and sex. Like I want more. Like I want your cock in my mouth or my tongue in your ass.”

“Fuck yeah.”

“Maybe I'll do both. Start with your cock and work my way down.”

“Tell me. Tell me what you’d do.”

“Just kiss. At first. Little kisses all around your thighs and hips. Slowly moving closer and closer until I'm sliding my mouth along the side of your dick, just tasting and sucking a little.”

“Fuck, baby, put it in your mouth, please.”

“So I guess I'd need to hold you down if you're that eager, one hand on your stomach while I keep teasing. And no grabbing my hair, that shit just puts me off.”

“I won't, pro- p-promise.”

“I'd… wait, are you fucking laughing?”

“No…”

“You fucking are!”

“No. Gerard, no. Look, it's just, it's kinda cute you don't want your hair pulled, that's all. It just made me smile. I'm sorry.”

“Not gonna suck your fucking cock now.”

“Please, baby. I need it. Need your mouth on me, all wet and hot. I know you want it, wanna taste me.”

“Fuck. You're good. Alright, alright. So then I'd lick a long stripe right from the base to the very tip, then as soon as my tongue moved away I'd swallow you down.”

“Mmm so good.”

“Yeah, only one more swallow though then I'm pulling back, flicking my tongue over you then sucking hard.”

“I want more, please, baby.”

“I like it when you beg, it's fucking hot. But it wouldn't change my mind, I'd still pull off completely. I bet your cock would look amazing, hard and red and covered in my spit.”

“Yeah… fuck yeah it would.”

“Imagine the wet smear it'd leave on my cheek, resting there as I moved down to nuzzle at your balls.”

“Shit, Gerard.”

“You like that? I'm a massive fan of having my balls played with. Nothing too rough, just like gentle licks and kisses. They're criminally underrated as an erogenous zone; so many guys just ignore them or don't have a fucking clue what to do when they get down there. I mean, I fucked this one guy and he-”

“Gerard.”

“Yeah?”

“Try and stay in the moment, honey.”

“What?”

“You had your nose all up in my junk and then suddenly you're telling me about another guy.”

“Oh. Sorry. I got distracted. It's just… balls, Frank - they deserve attention.”

“Yeah, I agree. Mine need some attention right fucking now.”

“Sorry, sorry. So I'd probably massage them, tug a little to see how much you can handle. I'd love to hear you whine when it's just on the edge of too much.”

“You gonna suck them too?”

“Eventually. I'd lick them first, slow and soft with little flicks of my tongue. Then get longer and a little firmer, until you're begging again. Then I'd suck them, no messing around though, hard and long right from the start.”

“Yeah, I love that.”

“Me too. The taste, the weight. I'd wait until you're panting and writhing on the bed before I let you go. I wouldn't stop there though. I'd keep moving down, back behind your balls, slowly dragging my tongue along your skin until…”

“Until?”

“Wait. I'd have to move my hands.”

“So move them.”

“You gonna stay still though? I'm gonna need both hands to spread you open so you're gonna have to control your own hips.”

“I swear I'll behave.”

“Okay. So I'd grab a good handful of your ass, both hands, then lick down your crack as I pulled you open. Stop moving.”

“I didn't!”

“You telling me my tongue just lightly swiping over your hole wouldn't make you twitch, even a little?”

“Alright, maybe a little. Sorry. Maybe you should tie me up next time.”

“Maybe I'll have to. But for now I'm gonna trust you to control yourself. Because now I can't wait, the fucking taste of you would drive me crazy. So I'd be right back in there, pressing the tip of my tongue right against you and wiggling just a little. Not enough to push inside but enough for you to know I'm there.”

“More… please.”

“Impatient. I'd make you wait a little, go back to long wet stripes up and down, make sure you're absolutely soaking. Then I'd tease your hole again, tracing it lightly with my tongue, pushing you further apart with my hands.”

“Gerard, I want you inside me.”

“Since you asked so nicely. I'd press a little harder, feeling you give then tense around me. You'd be so tight and hot, clenching as I drove my tongue in further, past your dripping wet rim, forcing your body to open up for me.”

“Ger- fuck, I'm…”

“Then I'd fuck you open with my tongue, flicking it deep inside you. Licking my way inside, mouth pressed right against you, my teeth catching on your rim I'm so deep.”

“Oh god… I- ngh.”

“And it'd be so good. The taste of you, the feel of your muscles tight on my tongue, the heat and the sounds you'd make. Because you'd be begging to cum, right?”

“...”

“Frank?”

“Huh?”

“Frank? You there?”

“Yeah… I'm, yeah, I'm here.”

“Are you alright? You sound a little weird. Did I screw up?”

“No, no. You didn't. You did great, Gerard… I screwed up.”

“What?”

“Fuck, Gerard. I… I just fucking came in my pants, okay?”

“Alright, my dirty talk sucks but you don't have to be fucking cruel to me about it, that's not on, Frank.”

“I'm not, Gerard. I fucking swear. But my boss is staring right at me and I think he knows I wasn't just acting like I'm supposed to.”

“You really just came?”

“Yeah. Your voice is so hot and all the things you were saying… I just tried to, like, press my hand on my dick to calm down but then you said that shit about your teeth and… fuck, he heard me, he's coming over.”

“Frank! Shit! Are you gonna get fired?”

“I don't know but… fuck it, I'm FreakyFrank on Kik, hit me up - let's do fucking coffee or something or that or-”

“I will, Frank. I totally will.”

“...”

“Frank?”

“Apologies user, your call has been terminated. To be connected to an alternative operator please press ‘5’ or ‘3’ to lodge a complaint. If your-”

“Fuck it. What's my Kik log in?”


End file.
